


Let's Go Home...

by heysunset



Series: Where We Belong: Save Alec Lightwood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Desperation, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Isabelle Lightwood, Mundane Jace Wayland - Freeform, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Tears, alec goes missing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysunset/pseuds/heysunset
Summary: Após uma conversa com Magnus, Izzy relembra quando a família descobriu o vício de Alec e como a vida da família Lightwood sofreu mudanças drásticas e tensas.(Não é necessário ler a primeira parte para entender essa segunda parte, porém é recomendado.)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Where We Belong: Save Alec Lightwood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861192
Kudos: 3





	Let's Go Home...

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de começar, eu gostaria de agradecer a quem leu a primeira parte e aos que estão agora lendo a segunda. Também gostaria de agradecer a quem deixou Kudos e alguns comentários. Espero que apreciem essa segunda parte.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Drug Use.

Ali estava ele. No chão da sala de estar. Parado no tempo. Sem movimentos. Ou respiração. Ou mesmo batimentos cardíacos. Com um olhar adormecido. Corpo pesado, parecendo mole, vulnerável e desprotegido. Ao se aproximar Magnus percebeu que Alec não respondia a seus chamamentos e andou até o mesmo e notou que a sua temperatura corporal havia abaixado muito, chegando a se comparar a um bloco de gelo. O seu coração parou quando descobriu a pulsação quase inexistente de Alec. Desesperado, ele desferiu pequenos e leves tapas no rosto do mesmo tentando acordar o mais velho, chamando o seu nome.

Nada!

O desespero foi aumentando cada vez mais. E mais. E mais. Ele simplesmente não respondia. O olhar angustiado de Magnus se desviou, parando na mesa de centro a poucos metros da localização deles: pó. Branco como a neve. Destruidor como a guerra. 

Uma guerra que Alec havia, infelizmente, perdido, deixando para trás uma família que, apesar de tudo, o amava e um futuro que poderia ter sido brilhante.

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer Magnus acordar sobressaltado. Estava numa sala não mais desconhecida, deitado num sofá branco comprido, macio e surpreendente confortável. Esse mesmo sofá estava posicionando na frente de uma enorme janela, que mais parecia uma parede de vidro, oferecendo uma incrível paisagem:: o céu complementamente azul e os raios de sol que passavam timidamente por entre os prédios colossais da cidade.

Vestido com a roupa da noite anterior, ele se levantou do sofá e andou até a janela, desviando a mesa, que também se fazia presente no seu pesadelo. Pela janela, ele viu a correria de sempre: pessoas apressadas para os seus trabalhos, o sinal de um engarrafamento em construção e alguns turistas madrugadores. Como banda sonora, alguns pequenos roncos, que Magnus chegava a classificar como adoráveis, condizente com a pessoa que os transmitia.

Equivalente a um autêntico anjo, Alec não tinha nenhum sinal de preocupação em seu rosto, vestígios de químicos ou cheiro de álcool. Seu rosto era um pouco rosado devido ao calor gerado pelo o calor do apartamento, mas isso não atrapalhava o quão sereno ele estava. Porém, foi quando ele soltou um profundo e inconsciente suspiro que Magnus teve a certeza da sua vontade de proteger o herdeiro da família Lightwood e que lutar por ele havia sido uma boa escolha.

Ao longe, viu Izzy entrar com numerosas sacolas, sem notar a presença do melhor amigo, e passando diretamente para a cozinha. Então, caminhou até ela, acabando por ver a amiga retirando produtos de limpeza e alimentação das sacolas, que se encontravam pousadas em cima da bancada.

\- Oh, cê tá aí? - Perguntou, surpresa ao ver Magnus. - E ai? - Cumprimentou Izzy, enquanto ele se sentava no banco da bancada. Em suas mãos estavam duas caixas de Oreo O’s que ela tirava de uma das sacolas de cartão presentes em cima da bancada de mármore da cozinha. - Como foi a noite...?

\- Normal. A minha definição de “normal”, não a dele. - Respondeu o amigo, fazendo Izzy o olhar surpreendida, mas voltando a arrumar as compras logo de seguida.  
Já faziam três dias desde a festa de Alec, e, depois de desaparecer por um dia inteiro, Alec finalmente ligou para Magnus, surpreendendo o mesmo, para agradecer a ajuda. Como símbolo de agradecimento, Alec o convidou para um programa 100% sóbrio: um jantar num dinner na periferia de Nova Iorque, dando a entender, graças as não-tão-discretas cantadas, a atração que Alec sentia por Magnus.

\- Na minha frente, pelo menos. - Continuou. Magnus tinha a perfeita consciência que Alec não estava 100% sóbrio quando o foi buscar a casa. Na verdade, seus olhos estavam avermelhados, mas a brisa já estava quase passando.

Ao ouvir a continuação, Isabelle soltou um pequeno riso sarcástico, mais para ela mesma do que para Magnus. 

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Perguntou Magnus, atraindo a atenção da garota na sua frente. - ‘Cês… desistiram dele? Quer dizer… de jeito que vocês falaram, sabe, na festa… parecia que estavam desistindo... - Comentou. Incomodado, com o olhar da garota, Magnus desviou o olhar para a caixa de Häagen-Dazs de Cheesecake e morango, presente na bancada, onde o seu dedo desenhava formas aleatórias e invisíveis. - Eu só não entendo…

\- Sabe… - Começou Izzy. - A gente já está nisso há quatro anos, e tem sido uma viagem dura e longa. Exaustiva. Brigas e mais brigas. Gritos e lágrimas… Mas até a pessoa mais triste do mundo se cansa de chorar e a mais forte se cansa de lutar. Eu amo ele, com todo o meu coração, mas… isso ‘tava me destruindo também, entende?  
__________________________/°\/°\/°\\__________________________

Izzy tinha catorze anos quando estava brincando com Max, escondendo Donut, a sua pelúcia do cachorro mais horroroso que Izzy já havia visto na sua vida inteira. A brincadeira era a seguinte: Max dava um tempo, no seu quarto, para que Izzy escondesse o cachorro e, se ele o encontrasse em menos de 10 minutos, ela lhe dava uma cookie repleta de chocolate, como o pequeno tanto amava. Um jogo bobo? Óbvio, mas ele gerava sorrisos e gargalhadas da criança de cinco anos.

\- Essa é a última. - Disse Maryse, abrindo o pote de cerâmica azul e entregando uma cookie para o pequeno, que pegou como se fosse a fonte de sua própria vida, enquanto apertava o cachorro. Já Izzy riu da reação do pequeno. 

\- Quem mexeu nas minhas coisas?! - Perguntou Alec, entrando, possesso, na cozinha. - Houve coisas que sumiram do quarto. Cadê elas?! - Gritou, surpreendendo Maryse e Izzy, enquanto Max comia a sua cookie sem entender o que estavam acontecendo. 

\- Se acalma! - Exigiu Maryse, irritada e surpresa com o filho mais velho.

\- Foram vocês, né?! Com essa merda de cachorro?! - Acusou os irmãos, ao ver Max segurando Donut na sua mão. O tom dele assustou Max, que se escondeu atrás da irmã, protegendo Donut entre os seus pequenos braços.

Alec parecia descontrolado. O que quer que seja que ele perdeu, era, definitivamente, algo importante. Mas, Izzy não fazia a menor ideia do que era. Muito menos havia entrado no quarto do mais velho. 

\- Endireita esse tom. Com quem você pensa que está falando?! - Ordenou Robert, entrando na cozinha, seguido por Jace.

Ambos haviam passado o dia falando sobre negócios e a grande empresa que Jace acabaria por herdar um dia. Era uma linha de hotéis e resorts de luxo presentes em numerosos países, nas mais luxuosas cidades ou mais importantes capitais, e que havia sido fundada por Isidore e Catia Lightwood, que por sua vez já eram de famílias ricas. Robert estava preparando Jace para o comando desde o terceiro ano do garoto na família Lightwood, deixando de lado a possibilidade de Alec herdar, considerando o filho mais velho incapaz de tomar conta dos negócios da famílias por “cometer muitos erros e falta de carisma”, segundo ele mesmo.

E essa tèse se confirmava naquele momento com o descontrolo do filho por algo tão idiota.

\- Cadê?! - Perguntou Alec, de novo.

\- Hey, se acalma. Não importa o que for, a gente vai achar. O que era? - Jace tentou acalmar o irmão.

Izzy viu o olhar do irmão mais velho. Ele estava pensando em como responder aquela pergunta, mas, invés de falar, ele apenas olhou para Jace, para Izzy e por fim para Max, saindo logo de seguido, sem dizer uma única palavra. 

Confusa e curiosa, Izzy seguiu ele. Então, viu o irmão parado na frente do elevador, enviando uma mensagem e checando a sua carteira, procurando algum dinheiro. Os movimentos dele pareciam desesperados, ansiosos, quase como se estivesse a beira de um ataque cardíaco. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas isso estava assustando a jovem. Viu Alec colocar a carteira de volta na bolsa direito da parte traseira dos jeans que ele vestia e levar o celular entre as mãos, pensando em algo. Uma alternativa, talvez…

E, apesar de Izzy não ter entrado no quarto do mesmo, algo nela se sentia culpada pela perda do objeto tão precioso. Talvez ela tivesse mexido nele num outro dia e Alec só tivesse dado por falta dele nesse dia. Talvez fosse algo da faculdade. Um trabalho. Um projeto. Talvez fosse um presente para o garoto com quem ele estava saindo. Talvez fosse o pedir em namoro… A culpa estava batendo tão forte, que Izzy correu até a bolsa que estava em cima da mesa de jantar, já que ela só estava esperando Clary para sair, abriu ela e tirou o máximo que podia para o irmão.

\- Eu sei que isso não deve compensar o que você perdeu mas… - Começou, andando até o irmão que finalmente reparou na presença dela. - Aqui está. Para a rosa. - Terminou, entregando o que se aproximava a cinquenta dólares. 

Alec a olhou confuso quando mencionou uma rosa, mas apenas agradeceu, deu um beijo no rosto da irmã, pegou o dinheiro e saiu. Algum tempo depois, Izzy descobriu para que ele precisava do dinheiro e nunca se arrependeu tanto de ter ajudado irmão, como naquele dia. 

Mas isso nunca ficou por aí. Quanto mais os dias passavam, mais dinheiro ele pedia. Ainda no escuro, Izzy emprestava, até que parou. Quando parou, alguns do objetos de casa desapareceram, incluindo algumas joias da família que Maryse guardava a sete chaves no cofre que só ela e Robert tinham o código. 

Foi quando uma soma mais alta desapareceu.

Foi o equivalente a seis mil dólares em objetos desaparecidos. Maryse e Robert chegavam a desconfiar da própria sombra, já haviam mudado quase a equipa inteira de empregados e proibido entradas, até de amigos, em casa. Além dos objetos, Alec também havia sumido por quatro dias.

No primeiro, seus pais pensavam que ele estava dormindo na casa do tal garoto mistério. No segundo, ele não deu notícias até Jace o contactar. No terceiro, nada. Porém no quarto… 

No quarto dia, Jace contactou Alec para saber onde o irmão havia guardado o carregador do seu antigo celular, já que Clary havia quebrado o seu. Sem resposta, ele optou por procurar por ele mesmo. Subiu até o quarto do irmão, que estava vazio e sem vestígio algum do irmão. A cama já estava intacta há quatro dias, a janelas fechadas, algumas caixas abertas perto da cama e outras perto da entrada para um pequeno closet. Jace revirou algumas prateleiras, onde estavam alguns livros de história, idiomas, gestão, fantasia e alguns dramas. Uma gavetas, a secretaria, a mesa do computador, até mesmo o armário. Foi então, que finalmente encontrou o bendito carregador numa mesa dentro do closet. Ao olhar para o lado, Jace viu uma caixa que, pelo cenário, deveria estar escondida debaixo dos moletons de inverno de Alec, mas que estava um pouco descoberta.

Curioso, Jace pegou ela: era um pequena caixa para guardar maquilhagem como Izzy e Clary tinham. Jace ao abrir, não acreditou não viu maquilagem. Não. Erva, pó e algo que se aparentava a comprimidos coloridos. Era tudo o que estava lá dentro, além de um dos anéis desaparecidos.

O sangue dele gelou. Então ele entendeu tudo: todas as mudanças de humor, a falta de dinheiro, os bens da família desaparecidos e, agora, o desaparecimento de Alec. 

Ele não conseguia se levantar. Apenas se encostou numa coluna de gavetas e olhou para a caixa em suas mãos. E, ali, ficou. Talvez tivessem passado horas, ou meros minutos, mas ele ali continuava. Até que Maryse deu por falta do filho e subiu para o quarto.

\- Achou? - Perguntou ela, passando pela porta do quarto, tentando encontrar o loiro. - Jace? - Chamou, dando uns passos para a frente. Ao olhar para a sua direta, viu a porta do closet aberta e as pernas de Jace, que estava sentado no chão. Confusa, caminhou até ele e percebeu a caixa em suas mãos. - Quê isso? - Questionou se baixando.

Assim que viu o conteúdo da caixa, ela segurou a sua respiração, percebendo o que estava dentro dela. Não... pensou. Não é possível… Quando na sua vida… quando é que ela iria imaginar que ela, Maryse Trueblood, agora Lightwood, teria de lidar com um filho viciado. Não…

Diferente do filho adotivo, ela não ficou sentada. Aliás, ela saiu depressa do quarto e assim que desceu as escadas, viu Alec entrando em casa. Os olhos do garoto estavam normais, mas o seu cheiro não deixava dúvidas. Sem sequer pensar, Maryse se apressou até o filho desferindo o mais forte tapa que ela já havia desferido em alguém, gerando um suspiro surpreso de todos os presentes na sala, no caso, Robert, Izzy e Clary. 

\- Você é a desgraça dessa família! - Gritou ela. - Drogas, Alexander?! Drogas?! - Questionou, surpreendendo todos os presentes. No intuito de desferir um outro tapa no garoto que olhava para o chão, segurando o lado esquerdo do rosto com a sua mão, ela tentou avançar em direção do filho, mas foi impedida por Jace, que havia descido do quarto, com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos. - Você vai arrastar essa família para a lama. O que cê acha que vão pensar da gente, hein?! - Gritou, ainda sendo segurada pelo loiro.

\- Alec… - Falou Robert. - Isso é verdade? - Perguntou, incrédulo. Porém, o silêncio o confirmou.

O clima estava tenso. Clary olhou para Jace tentando obter alguma explicação, mas o mesmo tinha um olhar perdido. Izzy rezava para que Max estivesse dormir ainda, para que o pequeno não presenciasse o desmoronar da família. Robert tinha a mão no rosto, como se estivesse pensando. Os funcionários da casa estavam discretamente reunidos, presenciando a confusão. Maryse chorava pela reputação da família, mas, no fundo, bem lá no fundo, pelo filho também, enquanto Jace a segurava, prevenindo outro ataque de raiva. Já Alec, percebendo as chances da caixa ter sido descoberta, só pensava na localização do seu material.

\- Onde está? - Finalmente falou, atraindo o olhar de todos. - Eu sei o que vocês viram. E eu quero tudo de volta. - Exigiu, com a voz tão calma que chegou a dar arrepios a Izzy. 

\- Joguei tudo fora. - Revelou Jace. 

\- ‘Cê fez o quê?! - Gritou Alec. O olhar dele estava irreconhecível. Possuído pela raiva. Irritado com tudo e todos. Então, ao ouvir aquelas três palavras, ele deixou de ver Jace como um irmão, mas como um alvo.

Então, num movimento rápido, caminhou até Jace, o pegando pelo colar da blusa que vestia e o jogou no chão, se posicionando em cima dele, gritando tanto que chegava a cuspir um pouco. O descontrole dele era tanto que, além de Robert, alguns funcionários tiveram de o puxar de cima de Jace, que estava em choque no chão e sem conseguir se mover, ainda depois de ser coberto pelos braços da namorada, que chorava de choque e susto. Já Izzy se segurava na mãe, quase hiperventilando.

A situação foi acalmando, mas a residência dos Lightwood nunca foi a mesma. Izzy já estava começando a se habituar as rusgas surpresa que Robert e Maryse faziam no quarto de Alec e a ver Hodge Starkweather - que era um colega de trabalho de Robert - entrando na casa. Robert havia pedido a Hodge, um antigo viciado nas mesmas substâncias que Alec, para tentar conversar com o filho mais velho. Tentar chamar o jovem a razão e abrir seus olhos. Óbvio que tudo tinha de ser em segredo e Hodge e os empregados da casa eram muito bem pagos para não dizer nem uma palavra sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Tudo pela imagem, já que nenhuma família se manteria na alta sociedade com um escândalo desses. 

Isabelle nunca concordou com esse visão. Seu irmão era um dependente químico. Buscava algo naquelas substâncias malignas. E seus pais o tratavam como uma mancha no sobrenome da família. Como algo sujo que devesse ser limpo o mais rápido possível sem que ninguém exterior a família soubesse. Como uma cozinha nojenta de um restaurante reputado.

Porém Alec desapareceu de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez. O olhar dele parecia cada vez mais apagado e as palavras nada simpáticas ou solidárias da parte dos pais também não o ajudavam. Quando ele chegou a casa, depois de ter desaparecido pela quinta vez, Robert e Maryse deixaram ele subir para o quarto, ignorando ele. Até que se levantaram e, com muita pressa, andavam atrás dele. Ao ver o filho entrar no quarto, ele pegou nas chaves, que estavam do lado de dentro, e trancaram a porta.

\- Que porra ‘cês estão fazendo. Abre! Abre essa porra! - Izzy ouviu Alec gritar, enquanto esmurrava a porta do quarto. - Abre! - Gritou de novo, chutando a porta. - Pai! Mãe! - Chamou. Por essa altura, as lágrimas já escorriam pelos olhos de Isabelle. Ela nunca tinha ouvido a voz do irmão assim. Desesperado. Chamando pelos pais. Ao olhar para Maryse, ela percebeu que a mãe estava sentada no sofá da sala, com a cara escondida entre as mãos, enquanto Robert andava de um lado para o outro, ignorando o celular que não para de tocar, o que também era raro de acontecer. - Vai, abre. Por favor. - Pediu, de novo. 

\- Você só vai voltar a sair dai no dia que você voltar ao normal. - Gritou Robert.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Jace, que veio correndo da sacada, onde estava com Clary.

\- Por que ‘cês se importam tanto? Nunca se importaram! Quer saber? Eu entendo. Deus salve aquele que ouse manchar o nome dessa porra de família, não é? - Gritou ele do quarto, quebrando os vidros do quarto. - Jace? Jace, é você? Cê tá aí? - Perguntou ele, esperando Jace responder. - Vem cá. Irmão, por favor. - Suplicou, com voz de choro. Depois de respirar fundo, Jace aceitou e subiu as escadas. Ao chegar a porta, bateu de leve nela, indicando a sua chegada. - Me deixa ir… Por favor… - Pediu, chorando. - Jace, a gente já passou por tanta coisa, não me abandone agora. Não me deixe aqui… eu te imploro. - Implorou ele, fazendo Jace chorar.  
Doía. O coração de Jace doía como nunca antes havia doído. Ele nunca foi de chorar, mas, naquele momento, as lágrimas escorriam como um rio pelo rosto. O seu irmão, melhor amigo e, segundo Clary, alma gêmea estava ali, sofrendo, gritando, berrando. Submisso a uma substância química. Já faziam três meses desde que a família Lightwood havia descoberto a dependência dele, mas, quando será que havia começado? Ele não sabia. 

\- Não vou te abandonar. Estou fazendo isso por você... Vou me afastar agora... mas apenas da porta. Nunca de você. Te amo demais para isso. - Falou se afastando da porta, ouvindo os gritos de Alec, exigindo que alguém lhe abra a porta. Ninguém o fez.

Os gritos duraram alguns minutos, até Alec se cansar de gritar, quebrar e esmurrar as coisas. Então, por volta das nove da noite, Izzy finalmente arrumou coragem para levar comida para Alec. 

Será que ele forçaria a saída do quarto? 

Será que ele estava muito desgastado para se mover? 

Será que ele lhe imploraria para “se esquecer” da porta destrancada? 

Será que ela deveria o ouvir? 

Ela respirou fundo, contou até 3 e rodou a chave, destrancando a porta. 

Nada. Nenhum som. Ele não forçaria a saída. Okay, era uma boa notícia. 

Então, ela abriu a porta e não o achou. A porta do banheiro estava trancada e ninguém havia checado a possível presença de alguma substância no banheiro. A pequena Lightwood estava tremendo de medo de abrir aquela porta tão branca quanto o que Alec cheirava. Respirou fundo, mais uma vez, e abriu mais uma porta. Nada. Ninguém. Logo, de seguida, correu até a porta do closet e percebeu que também não tinha ninguém. 

Correu, então, até o andar debaixo, chamando por Jace, que chegou na sala o mais depressa possível. Izzy revelou a ausência de Alec, que deveria ter passado toda a tarde trancado. Como ele saiu? Foi então que Izzy pensou nas possibilidades e correu, de novo, até o andar de cima, se dirigindo, dessa vez, para o quarto de Max, que era do lado do irmão mais velho. Lá, ele estava acordado, brincando com Donut.

\- Maxie, hey, você viu o Alec? - Perguntou ao irmão, o mais calma possível. Mas Max não respondeu, com um olhar culpado por guardar algum segredo. - Meu amor, se você viu ele, tem que me falar. Ele está… hum… gripado, e isso quer dizer que não pode sair. Você não o quer ver doente, né? - Mentiu Izzy, se baixando a altura do pequeno.

\- Mas, eu não posso falar… ele me prometeu chocolate. - Explicou, inocente, pensando na grande barra de chocolate que o irmão lhe traria quando chegasse a casa.

Ele realmente havia passado pelo quarto do irmão. Ou seja, saltou a sacada do quarto dele para a do quarto de Max, apenas para poder sair, provavelmente, pela porta de serviço da casa. Izzy sentiu a maior dor de cabeça que ela já havia sentido nos seus quase quinze anos de vida. 

Depois de dar um beijo no cabelo do irmão, ela andou até Jace e ambos saíram de casa sem dizer nada aos pais, em busca do mais velho. Onde ele iria? Provavelmente para nenhum lugar onde os dois o procuravam. Apesar de tudo, Alec nunca foi idiota. Então, Jace dirigia sem rumo, com atenção nas ruas, tentando enxergar Alec, assim como Izzy. 

As ruas de Nova Iorque estavam repletas de pessoas. Algumas regressavam do trabalho, outras aproveitavam a Sexta-Feira para comemorar o fim de semana, mas ninguém se assemelhava ao jovem de cabelos tão escuros como a noite e olhos avelã. Jace ficava cada vez mais desesperado. Era um cálculo simples: quanto mais tempo eles perdiam nas ruas, mas tempo Alec tinha para exagerar na dose. E qual era a chance de encontrar uma pessoa específica numa de cidade de mais de onze milhões de habitantes? Praticamente, nula.

Foi então a luz se fez presente no carro cinza de Jace. O celular de Isabelle tocou, mostrando “Simon” escrito na tela. Apesar de pensar em recusar a ligação, Izzy acabou por aceitar, agradecendo aos céus por essa mesma decisão.

\- Hey, Clary me contou. Como você está? - Questionou ele, soando preocupado.

\- Tentando não enlouquecer. - Respondeu Izzy, ouvindo um barulho de fundo. - Onde você está? 

\- Eu não sei. Há uma nova balada na cidade. Minha mãe e eu viemos pegar Beckie. Aparentemente não era da vibe dela afinal. Não posso dizer que culpo ele... Tem gente muito estranha aqui, Iz. - Comentou Simon, com uma voz um pouco estranha. 

\- Você disse “balada nova”?! - Perguntou, posicionando a sua mão no ombro de Jace chamando a sua atenção. - Onde é isso? - Questionou, não obtendo resposta. - Simon? - Chamou, olhando para o celular, vendo que a ligação havia caído, a fazendo soltar um grunhido frustrada.

Enquanto Jace dirigia, Izzy procurava por alguma nova balada em Nova Iorque, chegando, apenas, a uma balada perto das docas de Nova Iorque, quase chegando em Brooklyn. Ele tinha de estar lá… Izzy sentia que ele estava lá. Afinal, ela tinha acabado de abrir e pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam da existência dela, além que era um pouco longe de casa, o que tornava nulas as chances de alguém o achar là.

Pelo caminho, ela foi rezando para algum santo ou anjo, pedindo para que Alec estivesse são e salvo e para, finalmente, achar ele. E, se possível, sóbrio. Já Jace, apesar de estar concentrado na estrada, só pensava em como ele haveria chegado lá e como é que eles o ajudariam ali para a frente. Será que já não havia outra escolha para além de reabilitação? Será que ele deixaria de olhar na cara do loiro, no caso de optarem por essa mesma solução? Todas essa perguntas sem resposta estavam enlouquecendo Jace. Na verdade, ele só queria seu irmão de volta.

Por quê? Por que ele se drogaria? Quer dizer, Jace tinha sido bem recebido por esta família, sempre foi feliz com eles. Demorou um tempo para ganhar a total confiança dos irmãos, especialmente de Alec, mas, hoje em dia, eles eram inseparáveis. Os pais adotivos eram amorosos, tinham orgulho nele. Será que Alec não sentia esse amor? Será que Jace não demonstrou o quanto amava o irmão? Estava ele procurando por algo? Ou será que só estava aborrecido e sem saber o que fazer com todo o dinheiro que recebia dos pais?

Porém a pergunta principal era: será que era tarde demais? 

Sem resposta, eles chegaram ao local. A balada Pandemonium tinha dezenas, ou mesmo centenas, de clientes, logo no primeiro dia. A maioria parecia estar lá apenas para se divertir, já outros negociavam seus produtos, nos pontos cegos das câmaras de segurança. Saíram do carro, olhando por todos os lados, tentando encontrar o irmão, mas sem sucesso. Assim, decidiram entrar na balada, após esperar numa fila enorme e passar o segurança, que só permitiu a entrada de Izzy após Jace provar a maioridade dele mesmo e garantir total responsabilidade pela menor.

Do lado de dentro, as luzes davam uma sensação de euforia. Era uma palete que balançava entre tons magentas, violetas e azuis, dando uma sensação quase psicodélica, agravada pela música, que, se diferenciando de muitas outras baladas, dispensava temas electrónicos e optava por músicas mais lentas, com reverb mais profundo, dando uma sensação de transe. As pessoas balançavam os seus corpos suados de um lado para o outro. Para a esquerda e direita. Da direita e para a esquerda. Alguns de olhos fechados apreciando o momento e a vibe em que estavam. Seria, definitivamente, um local que Jace colocaria na lista, mas a missão naquela noite não era aproveitar mas achar Alec.

Entre as pessoas, estava Raj, um garoto da mesma idade de Izzy mas que também se envolvia com dependência química. Então, Izzy decidiu caminhar até ele, com intenção de perguntar a localização do irmão. No entanto, antes mesmo de perguntar, Raj olhou para ela, com os olhos dilatados, virou as costas e caminhou apressadamente entre as pessoas, sendo seguido por Izzy e Jace. Raj subiu as escadas, protegidas por um segurança, dando acesso a uma zona privada no andar de cima. Para passarem, o segurança exigiu quase cem dólares para de Jace. Uma taxa de acesso, segundo ele, que tornava a área mais restritiva. Enfim, os dois conseguiram entrar, se deparando com uma sala bem mais comprida, porém extreita, como uma sacada, que permitia ver a pista de dança, porém os vidros fumê impediam aos debaixo verem quem lhes olhava de cima. Haviam também muitas poltronas e mesas, que exibiam numerosas quantidades de substâncias ilegais: sacos e mais sacos de diferentes tipos de drogas. De pó a extasy, a algumas seringas que Izzy não percebia a utilidade e uma fumaça pesada...  
Vendo o cenário na sua frente, Izzy sentiu os olhos ficarem molhados com a possibilidade de Alec ali estar e, pela primeira vez na noite, ela rezou para não o achar. Não ali. Não no meio de tanta tentação para um viciado em… naquela altura, ela já achava que era em tudo. Porém, como a vida não vinha sendo sua amiga nos últimos meses, ali estava ele.

Encostado na poltrona branca. O olhar estava fechado e na mesa na frente dela estava uma pilulas redondas e coloridas. Quando o seu olhar abriu, as pupilas estavam extremamente dilatadas. Ele olhou para o chão, onde Izzy havia se agachado, verificando o estado do irmão, e soltou um riso. Então se levantar, porém o local estava se movendo demais, quase fazendo o jovem cair, se Jace não o tivesse segurado, fazendo o rir ainda mais.

\- Uau, vocês realmente me amam. Como é que me acharam? - Perguntou ele. - Caralho, ‘tá tudo girando. ‘Cês tão vendo isso? Merda, quem ver pensa que estou chapado. Oh, eu estou, né? - Falou Alec, olhando para um bando de desconhecidos, acabando por rir divertido. - Bom, vou pegar uma bebida… - Anunciou, tentando caminhar para fora da sala, mas quase caindo de novo ao tentar se segurar numa poltrona, mas sendo segurado por Raj, que ria com ele.

\- Mano, senta ai. - Aconselhou Raj, o sentado numa poltrona do seu lado.

Izzy não sabia o que Alec estava vendo, mas ela tinha a certeza que não era o mundo real. Ele olhava para o ar admirado com algo, os movimentos deles pareciam distorcidos, o impedindo de se apoiar nas paredes ou nos objetos. E Raj não ajudava, já que ele estava sempre oferecendo uma substância nova ao Lightwood, que não pensava duas vezes antes de experimentar, não dando sequer tempo aos irmãos de lhe retirem da mão. Porém, a medida que o tempo foi passando, os movimentos de Alec foram ficando cada vez mais lentos, até que travaram, presenteando Alec com a sua primeira badtrip no ácido, quase acertando na overdose. Dando início a cores psicodélicas, alucinações, ecos da própria voz, pensamentos negativos, tremores intensos que o impediam de pensar em levantar, quanto mais em dar um passo. Trocas de cores intensas, seguidas por imagens distorcidas e flashbacks, que Alec nunca revelou a Izzy ou Jace.

Naquela noite, Jace e Izzy não tiveram coragem de enviar Alec para a reabilitação. Mas essa foi uma decisão que gerou um arrependimento para o resto de suas vidas.


End file.
